game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Frontier
Introduction Frontier is a PvE (Player versus Event) system that allows the player to compete for rewards through the Hunting Ground event and the Fortress Siege event. These events open only once per day each. Hunting Grounds The Hunting Grounds are open between 12:00 - 14:00 (GMT -4). Viziers and Hunting The goal of the Hunting Grounds is to hunt animals with your Viziers. A Viziers strength, which is a combination of specific attributes, determines the damage the animal receives. Head shots award an additional 20% damage but it won't necessarily kill the animal. You can choose which Viziers attack when or allow the game to choose for you, which is the default each time you play. To change Viziers, tap the Vizier's image at the bottom of the screen. Unused Viziers will have a "Select" button below their picture. If they have already been used in this event, there will be a "Reset" button instead. Resetting a Vizier costs one PvE Seal. Once a Vizier has been reset and used, he or she cannot be used for the Hunting Grounds again until the next Hunting Grounds event. Chests and Rewards There are three types of chests: bronze, silver, and gold. Each time a hunting player receives a chest, he or she will receive earn XP, Tokens, and other awards, which are determined by the type of chest. Tokens can be used to redeem items in the Redeem section of the Frontier's main page. Once the hunting player has received their rewards, the chest is then automatically shared to the Local Chat where other players have an opportunity to receive their own rewards. A shared chest can only be opened by the first three players who tap the image of the chest in Local Chat. Bronze Chests The hunting player will find a bronze chest after defeating level 5+ of the hunting event. The exact timing that the bronze chest may appear is inconsistent. Rewards for the hunting player: Rewards for the other three players: 10k soldiers, 10k grain, or 10k grain Silver Chests The hunting player will find a silver chest after defeating level 10+ of the hunting event. The exact timing that the silver chest may appear is inconsistent. However, the player will receive a bronze chest first prior to finding a silver chest. Rewards for the hunting player: Rewards for the other three players: Gold Chests The hunting player will may or may not find a gold chest even if they complete all of the levels of the hunt. The gold chest may appear any time after the player defeats level 16. Rewards for the hunting player: 50 diamonds Rewards for the other three players: 0-50 diamonds (determined at random) Strategies (Information forthcoming) Fortress Siege The Fortress Siege is open between 20:00 - 21:00 (GMT -4). Participating players will volley cannons at an enemy fortress. The damage of each volley is determined by the strength of the Vizier in charge of that attack. The player will be awarded Tokens for each attack, which is also determined by the strength of the Vizier. The stronger he or she is, the more Tokens, they player will receive. The goal of the Siege is to be the player who dealt the final blow to conquer the fortress. Players are also ranked by the total damage they dealt. The top 50 will receive a small reward. Rewards for the Conqueror: Rewards for the top 50: Strategies (Information forthcoming) Rankings The Rankings tab displays the top 100 players with the highest scores for both events over the lifetime of the server. The second tab, Conquests, lists the top 100 winning players who had successfully conquered the fortress. Redeem The Redeem feature offers additional rewards for each time a player participates in the Frontier events, called Tokens. Tokens can be used to purchase Vizier clothes, which are necessary for leveling up a Vizier,and Attribute Books, which are used to increase a Vizier's attributes. Note that the cost of each reward goes up each time it is redeemed until the Game Reset at 00:00 (GMT -4). Category:Area